1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system in which network home appliances can be controlled from terminal apparatuses through a network, a message processing method, a service server, a direct access management server, a network home appliance, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services for providing electronic program guides (EPGs) for, for example, broadcast programs of terrestrial analog television broadcasts, ground digital television broadcasts, CS digital broadcasts, BS digital broadcasts, and the like and so-called “network programs”, which are contents provided from program delivery service sites on the Internet, have been wide spread.
As a service provided by using the EPGs, there is known a remote record scheduling service for scheduling to cause a recording and reproducing apparatus connected to a network to record contents of a broadcast program or the like selected from an EPG displayed on a display of a terminal apparatus. A server that provides this remote record scheduling service receives a request for remote record scheduling from the terminal apparatus through the network. The server transmits record scheduling information such as a channel name, a broadcast date, a broadcast start/end time, and a title of a recording object program to network home appliances such as a recording and reproducing apparatus associated with the terminal apparatus in advance. The recording and reproducing apparatus receives a broadcast program and records the broadcast program in a recording device on the basis of the record scheduling information received from the server (see, for example, JP-A-2001-309285).
A technique for notifying a portable terminal of failure alarm information of network home appliances through a network on a real time basis is described in JP-A-2005-173885 and the like.